Sasuke's love story: A trip to Maui, Hawaii
by melody5671234
Summary: Luna is an 18 year old girl with spunk and attitude, Sasuke is an 18 year old boy who hates her. Now they are stuck a week in hawaii alone!Will they be able to handle it without going at each other's necks?
1. Chapter 1

Luna and Sasuke walked to the airport, luggage lagging behind them.

" I still can't believe that Kakashi and Tsunade forced us to go on a trip." Luna sighed, waiting in line for the security check after they checked in their luggage.

" If it makes you feel any better I don't want to be here with you." Sasuke snapped.

" And I do?" Ever since they were 13 Luna and Sasuke had been enemies. They never knew why, they just didn't like each other. Luna grabbed a bucket and stripped off her shoes, socks, jewelry and placed her carry one inside. She constantly moved her feet, making sure that they didn't freeze on the airport floor. She quickly walked through the metal detector and flung on her shoes as soon as she possible could. Once she felt her feet get feeling back into them, she put on her jewelry and grabbed her back, throwing the strap around her shoulder and waited for Sasuke. Once they got done they walked over to their gate, still arriving an hour early. Luna looked around and found a little shop to kill time in. She walked inside with Sasuke next to her and looked around. Luna grabbed a couple of magazines, some motion sickness pills, some lemonade powder and some gum and snacks. She walked up to the cash register and noticed a magazine with a girl on the cover with clothes that barely covered her body.

" Things like that sicken me." She mumbled.

" Why? Does she had more than you do?" Sasuke asked in a teasing voice.

" No." She started, sending him a glare. " I don't understand why woman show off their body like its nothing. They should save it for the man they love." She said as she took the bag from the cashier.

" Here, take it." She said, throwing something at Sasuke. He caught it single handedly and saw a pack of gum.

" That's the flavor you like right?"

" Uh...yea...thanks." He answered, still taken by surprise. The two sat around and waited for their plane load. Luna opened her book and began to read with her legs crossed over one another. She got so into the book she didn't even realize Sasuke staring at her. He thought about what she had said earlier about a woman's body. Perhaps that was why she always wore clothing that didn't really show anything. In fact he didn't even remember if he even saw her stomach over the years they had known each other. He raised his head as an announcement went off, telling everyone that their flight had moved across the airport.

" Are you serious! I swear to god." Luna growled. She closed her book and threw it in her bag, yanking Sasuke to his feet.

" We only have 10 minutes, we'll never make it in time." Sasuke stated.

" Sir! Sir!" She called as she saw a man on a cart coming into view. " We need to get to gate A10 immediately."

" Hop on, I'll you there as fast as I can." The man replied. This was another reason why the two hated to go on vacations. There was always damn drama. Luna and Sasuke quickly jumped on and felt the cart take off. They were both thankful that the man was able to get past everyone with out hurting them. When they arrived they saw their plane boarding.

" Thank you!" Luna called as she ran up to get her tickets checked with Sasuke next to her.

" Why is it you're never that nice to me?" He asked.

" Because you're a pain in the ass." She simply replied, walking down the tunnel and into the plane. Luna walked down the walk way and finally stopped when she came to a certain row of seats. She threw her back down in the center seat and sat down next to the window. Just her luck, Sasuke sat in the aisle seat. How lovely was that! Not very lovely at all. She only hoped she could make it through this vacation. She looked around and noticed hawaiian scenes playing on the t.v. screens and hawaiian music playing. Out of no where her phone rang.

" It's Sakura." She mumbled. " Hello?"

" So?" Sakura asked " So what?"

" So did you figure it out yet?"

" Figure what out?"

" You both are going to Hawaii! Isn't that great!...Luna...Luna?" Sakura echoed. Then Sakura heard nothing. Luna hung up her phone and continued to look like she was about ready to kill anyone who even got near her. Naruto and Sakura had been trying to get Luna and Sasuke together as a dare, and if they didn't soon they would have to...to give a gift that couldn't be exchanged. Even thought Luna didn't want that to happen to the two of them, she didn't want to date a guy she didn't like. Sakura must have convinced Tsunade to change the location of their vacation. Sakura had read in a newspaper that Hawaii was one of the best places to find love. But honestly, love wasn't really on Luna's list at the moment. Out of no where the plane began to jolt and glide over to the run way. Sasuke and Luna didn't even bother to listen to the safety vid, they basically knew it by heart. So Luna just fiddled with the air conditioning and pulled out the Sky Magazine. She just scanned through it and acted like it was nothing.

" Scarred are we?" She asked, eyeing Sasuke's death grip on the arms of the chairs.

" No." He scoffed.

" What ever you say." She said with a sigh, turning the page of the magazine. She felt the plane stop and get ready for take off. Then it began to dart down the runway. Luna continued to sit there and glanced over at Sasuke.

" What a baby, I guess I need to calm him down." She thought. Luna slipped her hand under his and gripped it tight. Sasuke snapped his head over to see Luna just sitting there reading. When the plane began to lift off the ground he felt her grip tighten, reminding him that it was still there. But once the plane was evened out, her hand retreated. Sasuke pulled out the pack of gum she had given him and began to chew on a piece, hoping to pop his ears and get rid of the pain. Luna put the magazine away, pulled out her ipod, turned it on and began to play a card game with herself. Sasuke sat there in a daze, almost like he was just staring off into space. Then he turned his attention over to the movie and began to watch it

" Hello, would you like anything?" The attendant asked as she strolled by with a cart.

"I'll take a Gingerale please." Luna answered.

"I'll take a Pepsi." Sasuke followed.

" Anything to eat?"

" Um...I'll have the turkey."

" I'll have the same."

" Ok, here you go." She answered, handing Luna and Sasuke their drinks and food.

" Here, you'll need it." Luna said, handing him a pill. " It's a motion sickness pill you dumb ass, it's not poison." Sasuke just scoffed and turned his head.

" And you wonder why I'm never nice to you." She said, putting the pills down on his table before taking some herself. For the rest of the flight, Sasuke was fine. That was until they hit some turbulance. Luna watched Sasuke suddenly get up and run to the restroom. That wasn't a normal way to just get up and go. It was more like a ' holly crap, get the hell out of my way' type. Slightly worried, she stood up and walked down. Noticing the door wasn't locked, she called out Sasuke's name. No answer.

" Sasuke?" She asked again, opening the door slightly. Luna began to feel pity for Sasuke as he sat there vomiting. With a sigh she closed the door and locked it.

" You idiot, this is why I gave you those pills." She mumbled, rubbing his back. Once he was done, she cleaned him up and flushed the toilet. He sat before her in a daze, almost like he wasn't completely there. Luna gave him some mouth wash to get rid of the taste then wiped his mouth again.

" You alright?" She asked. Sasuke nodded. " Good, then I won't feel guilty when I do this."  
>Sasuke was about to ask what, but then Luna's hand across his cheek was an answer. He sat there for a moment then looked over at her.<br>" What the hell was that for!" He asked.

" That's what you get for not listening to me." She replied. " Now take them."

Sasuke looked at her, not really enjoying her tone.

" I said take you dumb ass, or do you want me to just let you go through this situation again?"  
>Sasuke sat there for a moment. Then he let her drop the pills in to his hand and accepted a glass of water. He took and swallowed all of the water. He handed her cup but began to feel the side affects of the vomiting. With a bang he rested his head against the wall and groaned.<p>

" Don't do that! People will think we are doing something!" Luna snapped. Sasuke was to out of it to even understand what she was saying. He felt her help him up onto his feet and unlock the door. They both stumbled slightly down the aisle and sat down in their seats. Everyone began to look at them with curious thoughts.  
>" See what you've done!" She shouted in a whisper. Sasuke just look up at her and noticed her blushing slightly.<p>

" You're blushing." He stated.

" Of course I am! People are thinking we did it when we didn't!"

" Attention all passengers, please fasten your seat belts, put all electronics away and place your tables in the up right position. We will be landing here shortly." The Captain announced. Oh dear god, this would be one long ass vacation!

Luna and Sasuke got off of the airplane and waited for their luggage. Afterwards, Luna had led him outside and waited for the shuttle. It was pitch black and it was as cold as ever. Luna refused to shiver and only hoped that the shuttle would come soon. Silence. That was all that was going one, nothing but silence. Luna squinted her eyes and saw the headlights of the shuttle. It stopped in front of them and they quickly got on. The man had placed their luggage on the rack and closed the doors as the two took their seats on opposite sides of one another.

Sasuke looked up at Luna and never realized how pretty she was. Her dark brown hair rolling off her sides and her bangs slightly covering her hazel eyes. Her skin was even more pale than usual if it was even possible and he took notice of the freckles on her cheeks. He grazed his eyes lower and noticed that she was desperately grabbing her arms and her knees pressed together. He heard something clanking and noticed her teeth were moving up and down in a rapid motion.

" It gets pretty cold out here doesn't it?" The driver asked as he made a left turn.

" Y-you can say that again." Luna answered, trying her best not to stutter. The man laughed.

" Yea, it does get cold out here at night rather easily. So what brings you to Maui?"

" A dare."

" Well this dare will be very enjoyable, Maui is very relaxing and has so much to do. Here you go, this is a nice hotel." The driver said as he stopped the shuttle. Luna stood up and took her luggage with Sasuke right next to her.

" T-thank you." She said as she stood outside.

" No problem, you two stay warm." He said before closing the door and driving off. Luna and Sasuke began to walk inside. There was no one in the lobby, but then again it was midnight over here. They both walked up to the counter and rung the bell. After a moment a young woman walked out and stood there with a smile.

" Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

" We need to know if you have a room for 2 open." Sasuke asked. The woman kindly asked for a moment as she looked. Sasuke looked over and noticed that Luna wasn't shivering as bad now. That's good.

" We do, but the only one we have has a single bed. Is that ok?"  
>" We'll take it, I'll s-sleep on the floor." Luna said, her teeth still chattering. The woman smiled and handed her two room keys and directions. Luna and Sasuke thanked her and headed off. Luna quickly walked, in desperate need to find warmth. They both stayed silent in the elevator and heard nothing but the dinging as they passed each floor. The elevator stopped as they came to the 4th floor and opened up. Luna stepped out and walked past the ice and soda machine as well as the stairs. Their ceiling was so low that she only had to reach up to touch it. Then they came to room 208 and opened it. Cold air rushed against Luna's face as she stepped in, only making her shiver more. She walked over and placed her bag against the wall by the dresser, which had their t.v. on it. She looked around and began to take notes of the room. Across from the T.V. was the bed and a nightstand with a lamp on it on each side. Then off to the right was a chair and foot rest by the window with the A.C. controller underneath it. A table sat in front of the foot stand and there was the kitchen and bathroom on the opposite side of the room.<p>

" Well I'm changing." Sasuke said as he grabbed his pajamas and headed off to the bathroom.

" D-don't come out until I say so!" Luna demanded. Sasuke just waved his hand and walked into the bathroom. Luna quickly dove for her suit case and opened it up. She pulled out her pajamas. Luna quickly changed into her pajama bottoms and began to reach for her shirt. Oh dear god this will be torture. Sasuke began to open the door, thinking she would be done, despise her warning. He paused at the sight of her slowly pulling off her shirt, revealing her bra. He quickly dove back into the bathroom and shut the door quietly, hopping she wouldn't notice. Sasuke noticed that the door was slightly cracked and tried to fight off his desires. But alas he surrendered and brought his eye to the opening. He watched Luna unclip her bra and showed him her bare back. His eyes widened at the sight of a bandage wrapped around her chest. Oh yea, she had gotten pretty wounded on their last mission. He didn't even think about what condition she would be in.  
>" Ok, you can come out now." Luna called. Sasuke shook his head and opened the door. Without looking at her, he walked over his suit case and put his clothes away. Luna stood there and began to brush her hair. Sasuke's eyes had guilt written all over them as he eyed her figure. Then he watched her brush run through her locks. Ok, he had to admit it...Luna had a nice figure and could be hot with some work. But he just wouldn't admit to himself that he found her pretty. He got up and flipped the case on the A.C. and turned the heat up.<p>

Sasuke heard the closet door being opened and turned around. Luna was standing there with sheets and a spare pillow in her hand. She walked over to the seat and foot rest and began to make a bed. Then Sasuke remembered about her back and felt guilty about how he got the huge, comfy bed and she got the small, uncomfortable chair. He didn't even have a back injury.

" Why don't you..." He paused. Luna stopped and looked over at him.

" Why don't you sleep in the bed. We can put a pillow in between us and you don't have to worry about anything." He suggested. Luna blinked at him.

" Are you ok?" She asked, getting closer to him.

" Why do you say that?"

" Because you actually suggested that."

" Fine! Don't take the offer, I was thinking that with your back and all-" He paused. Oh shit, he didn't just say that.

" How did you know about my back? Only Sakura knew." Luna asked, getting serious. " You spied on me changing didn't you?"

" I swear it was an accident!" He exclaimed, thinking he would die. Luna took a deep breath and Sasuke flinched slightly.

" You know what...you didn't see anything did you?"

" No, just your back." He answered honestly. Luna patted his head and fixed a pillow in the center of the bed.

" You...you aren't mad?" He asked.

" No."

" Aren't you going to kill me?"

" No." She continued, raising the sheets. He sighed. " But I will get you eventually...Good night." She smiled before turning off the lights. Sasuke sat there, feeling rather scared. The last time a guy tried to spy on her and the girls at the hot spring had to go to the hospital. With a nervous gulp, he got into bed and under the covers. Sasuke faced the opposite way, but yet at the same time he was worried about leaving his back to her. Who know's what she would do to him. Lets just say he had a hard time going to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

*Note: These things mention in this story truly do exist in Maui ie: Rode to Hana, Coconut Glenns, the flowershops, etc. So if you go please look out for them! :) *

" What does Sakura have planned for us today?" Sasuke asked as he finished up his breakfast. Luna finished eating her bacon before speaking.

" The rode to Hana."

" Rode to Hana?"  
>She nodded." I hope you're ok with driving, I heard it was beautiful but the rode is windy as hell."<br>" Oh joy. Yea, I can drive."  
>" Good cause you didn't really have a choice." She joked as he stood up. Sasuke shot her glare and turned to throw his trash away. Just another week. Surely he could do it. . . right?<p>

* * *

><p>Luna sat in the passenger seat and looked out the window as Sasuke drove through the outskirts of the town and up into the mountains. The vast fields soon turned into a heavy rainforest. They stumbled across one car bridges, animals, and found out the rode was nothing but hair-pin turns. But alas the view was something they could never forget. The thick vegetation was a vibrant green with beautiful flowers and trees swallowing them from reality.<p>

" Sasuke will you stop please? I think I hear a waterfall."  
>He said nothing as the car crossed the bridge, parking in a turn out.<p>

" Do you hear it?" She asked as she stepped out of the car and looked at him.  
>" I do, but it sounds father back."<br>" Come on, lets go."

Slowly the two began to hike back and followed the sound of the roaring water. They heard around this time of year there was a waterfall around every corner and the tales were true. Luna pushed a tree branch away and gasped at the sight. In front of them was a beautiful waterfall that tumbled into a little pond that fell into a creek. With excitement Luna used the rocks to cross the creek and climb up so she was standing at the base of the pool. She reached out and her finger tips touched the water. It was cold but it was so clear she could see the bottom. Surely this island was a fairytale.

" Isn't it beautiful? I never want to leave." She sighed as she continued to kneel and run her fingers through the water.

" I thought you said that this would be the worst vacation of your life." Sasuke said as he knelt next to her, gazing into the water.

" That was before I realized how beautiful everything was. I mean look at this Sasuke! It seems too amazing to be true. Those tales do Maui no justice." She continued as she looked around at everything. Sasuke rolled his eyes with a small smirk. She was right though. He felt utterly relaxed.

" We should keep going, I heard there are more up the road."

" Ok. But don't go to fast, I want to take pictures."

* * *

><p>Sasuke continued driving through the Rode to Hana, stopping at the waterfalls and view spots. Each one more beautiful than the other. Flower stands were randomly placed, the natives trusting that you would leave the money in the box before taking your flower. They had so much trust that it shocked Luna and Sasuke both. Looking at how breath taking the flowers were, Luna made Sasuke stop at one so she could buy one.<p>

" It's only five for a group or two for one. I'll probably just take the one."

She reached to drop the money into the box but Sasuke beat her to it. She looked at him in shock, watching him grab a bird of paradise.

" It's for last night. I'm sorry I peeked, I won't do it again." He spoke simply as he handed it to her. Luna felt her cheeks warmed gently as she took it. The two both looked the opposite way from each other.

" Thank you." She whispered. Sasuke just nodded and rubbed the back of his head.  
>" It's nothing. Lets keep going, we still have a while to go."<br>Luna agreed and made her way back to the car, sitting and gazing at the flower in her hands. Sasuke made his way into the drivers seat and closed the door. AS he put his seatbelt on he could see her staring down at it, touching the gentle petals. He smiled to himself as he started the car and began back onto the windy rode.

As they got closer to town Luna's stomach began to rumble. She grasped at it and curled into a small ball in embarrassment.

" You hungry?" Sasuke asked. Luna blushed furiously and turned her head.

" Just a little."

Sasuke kept his eyes out for something to eat along the way. Feeling his stomach growl too he cursed under his breath for not buying snacks before hand. As they drove around a corner a small shack caught his eye. Outside stood a young girl with blonde hair chopping coconuts and draining their water before tossing the shells into a pile. He turned his wheel and parked the care. As he stepped out he looked at a gondola like structure with a sign that read Coconut Glenns. Old music from the 60's and 50's played from a player nearby and the girl looked up at them with a smile.

" How you guys doing?" She smiled.

" We are good thank you." Luna answered as they stepped up to the gondola. On the top of the steps laid a beautiful black dog. She felt her heart melt and reached for him. " Oh my gosh you are so beautiful."

" He's a sweet heart." The girl continued as she walked up behind them and stepped behind the counter. " Welcome to Coconut Glenns were all our ice cream is made from nothing but coconut milk, no dairy products what so ever. It is quite amazing and made by mine own hands. What can I get you?"

The two looked up at the sign that hung behind the girl. All the flavors sounded so amazing, Luna wanted to try them all.

" Ill try the coconut and the macadamia nut please."  
>The girl nodded and turned around to start scooping. When she turned around Luna saw the ice cream was inside a half of a coconut shell.<p>

" And Here is your spoon. Both withered by yours truly." The girl said as she handed her a spoon made from a coconut shell. How adorable. Luna scooped her ice cream and felt her heart melt. It was so amazing!

" What can I get for you sir?"  
>" Luna how is the Macadamia nut one?" Sasuke asked her.<br>" Here try some." She said as she scooped some and held it out to him. Sasuke felt himself blush as she fed him the ice cream, but she didn't seem to think anything of it.

" I'll have the Macadamia nut and the triple chocolate."  
>The girl just gave him a simple smile again and served him his chocolate.<p>

" That will be four dollars."  
>Luna reached into her purse and paid before Sasuke could say anything. Once she paid she gave the change to the tip she pulled out a bar stool and sat down.<p>

" So what are you two doing here in Maui?"  
>" Friends were dared to try to set us up." Sasuke explained as he took a bite.<p>

" That's an awful amazing dare for you two. Maui is simply amazing."  
>" Amazing isn't even the beginning." Luna followed as she looked at the plants around her.<p>

" Would you guys like some fresh coconut? I just love it." The girl continued as she hopped down and reached for one of the coconut shells. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. With a flick of her wrist the blade flung out and she cut a big piece for the two of them. Another thing that made Luna's heart melt, coconut. The three of them continued to talk as Luna and Sasuke ate and played with the dog. To be honest Luna never wanted to leave. She wanted to stay burried in the rainforest of the mountains and away from society. But the girl told them that they should get down the mountain side before dark so they finished eating and headed back down the rode.

* * *

><p>By the time they got back to the hotel, after eating, it was dark. Sasuke sat on their bed and clicked through the tv channels in search for something to watch. The bathroom door opened and Luna stepped out with a towel wrapped around her. Sasuke gave her a confused look.<p>

" Are you going swimming?" He asked.

" It's a night so no one will be down there. Do you want to go?"  
>He would have never thought he would see the day he would see her go.<p>

" Sure."

Sasuke stepped into the pool and felt himself be engulfed in the warmth. Turning onto his back he found himself lost in the stars. Through the water he heard a gentle splash and looked in front of him. Luna popped her head above the water and brushed her hair out of her face. Sasuke couldn't exactly see her but with what he did, he found beautiful.  
>" What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked as she shyly covered her mouth. Sasuke realized he had been starring.<br>" No you're fine."

He heard her swim up to him quietly and floated in front of him on a bodyboard. He raised a brow.

" Where did you get that?"  
>" At the pool shack they have here. There are floaties and stuff you can use. I figured we could share."<br>Sasuke rested his arms on the board just as she did.

" I didn't think I'd see the day where I saw you in a swimsuit." He teased as they floated together.

" I have nothing else to wear, Sakura made me. Plus I don't feeling like spending the money to get something else."  
>" You should wear them more often. You look nice."<br>" You kiss ass." She smirked." You're just trying to get along. No sense in lying to me."  
>" I'm not."<p>

Luna felt herself freeze and their legs slowly brushed against each other but neither one moved. When she didn't say anything Sasuke looked back up at the stars and tangled their legs even more.


	3. Chapter 3

" Luna . . . Luna wake up."  
>Luna groaned and turned onto her side.<p>

" Go back to sleep Sasuke."  
>" I wish. Naruto just texted me. We have to get ready for paddle boarding."<br>" Paddle boarding?" She moaned.

" Yea, it's at noon. Get up so we can eat."  
>Luna turned and peered up at him. She was clearly half asleep from how much she blinked. Her voice still had the sound of just waking up and her movements were slow. Probably the only time Sasuke had seen her look so peaceful.<p>

" Come on, get up."  
>" You're still in bed too you know."<br>" Yea but I'm awake."  
>" Just give me a second."<br>Sasuke rolled his eyes. Daringly he reached over and yanked off the covers. Luna whimpered and curled close to herself in search of warmth. She still didn't budge. So Sasuke stood up and made his way to the edge of the bed. He reached out and his hands clasped around her ankels. Luna groaned and hung onto the headboard.

" If you're trying to win me over this isn't helping." Sasuke commented as he pulled.

" Too bad."  
>It didn't work. Plan three. Sasuke climbed on top of her and hovered over her. He bent his head down and brought his mouth to her ear.<p>

" If I can't pull you off the bed." He started. Luna stiffened at the softness of his voice.  
>" Then I'll tickle you out."<br>Luna felt his hand at her side, tickling everywhere. Laughs escaped her lips as she fought against him. Sasuke found himself laughing along with her as he tickled her stomach.

" O-Okay! I'll get up!"

" Is that a promise?  
>" Y-yes!"<p>

Sasuke stopped and pulled back with victory. Once he got off of her she sat up and caught her breath before grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom to change. He sat there on the bed in silence. He never thought Luna would be one to argue with to get out of bed. She always seemed to be one who was serious, but then again being here brought out a side of himself he never thought he would see either. He was more relaxed, he was actually messing around. Going to Hawaii really did change a person.

* * *

><p>" LUna what in the world are you doing?" Sasuke asked as they waited for their instructor to show up.<p>

" I'm trying to put my hair up but I'm having a hard time."

"Obviously you are."  
>"I don't have a mirror."<br>" Come here." He sighed as he pulled her in front of him. Luna stayed quiet as he pulled her hair free from her messy ponytail and began to smooth her hair out with his fingers. It was then she realized how caring Sasuke could actually be. Although he was normally so cold and harsh he had good meaning behind it.

" There. Now it actually looks nice." he spoke as he finished.

"would you two happen to be Sasuke and Luna?"  
>They both looked up and saw a young man standing there.<p>

" Yes we are."

" I'm Devin, I'll be your instructor. Please follow me."  
>Devin lead them to his truck and measured them for their boards and began to explain the mechanics behind everything. How it was all core muscle, how to reach out and pull in, how to rotate sides and stand up. It was decided that he would help them out past where the waves broke and let them get a sense of everything.<p>

While Devin walked Luna out into the water Sasuke leaned against a tree up on shore. He watched Devin touch her bare hips, just above her bikini bottoms Sakura had picked. He gave her a smile and help her climb up onto her board. His hand slipped to her thigh as she got onto her knees and he supported her back. Watching this made something swirl in Sasuke's stomach. He saw how uneasy she looked and he felt angered that Devin would even dare to touch her. But he just couldn't understand why he was so mad. Taking his board, Sasuke made his way to the water and got up himself.

* * *

><p>Luna got her speed up and quickly got to her feet. Pride rushed through her as she subconsciously smiled.<p>

" Nice job Luna." Devin smiled. Sasuke spat at the sound of his voice. What a kiss ass. He followed Luna as they were led over to the lava tubes. They stopped and sat down, waving at the scuba diving boat that was there as well. Underneath them vibrant fish swam over the black rock that was the lava tube. It was now dormant but the water by it was still warm. Luna laid on her board and peered over the edge. Scuba divers swam far bellow them and she began to relax at the motion of the waves.

" Do you want me to get a picture of you two?" Devin asked after he took a picture of Luna with his water-proof camera.  
>" Sakura is going to want one." Luna said as she got to her knees."why not? Hold on, I'll come to you Sasuke."<br>Before he could protest she unhooked her ankle strap and graciously dove in. Sasuke watched her swim and twirl under the water. It was as if she were made for it. Her head popped next to his surfboard and he helped her climb up. The board wobbled under her feet and Sasuke quickly grabbed her waist and held her close. He felt her wet skin under his finger tips and his heat burned into her curves. They stood close and gave Devin a big smile as he took the picture. As soon as he was done Luna push Sasuke off the board. But he wasn't going down alone, he had latched onto her wrist and they both tumbled in.  
>Luna swam to the surface and gave a laugh, splashing water at him. Sasuke joined her and splashed her back. Neither of them noticed Devin taking multiple pictures of them as they played. He couldn't help but feel happy as he watched them play.<br>Soon after they made their way back to shore and dried off. With a click Devin took one last picture before handing them the SD card. She thanked him and exchanged hugs while he simply shook hands with Sasuke. Giving good byes they parted their ways and headed to the hotel.

" You can shower first. I'll put the pictures to the computer to send to Sakura." Luna said as she opened the door and stepped in.  
>" I can do it. You go first, you're hair is soaked and is getting everything wet."<br>She didn't disagree and quickly headed for the shower. Once he heard the shower water run Sasuke placed the photos into his laptop and uploaded them. Clicking on the first one, he looked through them. There were pictures of the fish, coral, them standing and focused, them playing and posing to take a photo together. But he paused on one specific photo. Luna laid on her board, feet in the air and her chin propped in her hands. Devin had caught her just as she glanced up at him. If he had thought she looked in a swim suit at night, then he breath was taken away by seeing her in the light. Making sure she wasn't coming out, he sent his favorite pictures to his phone and quickly went back to the beginning.  
>" The shower is open." Luna spoke as she stepped out into the room towel drying her hair.<br>" Thanks, here are the pictures if you want to look at them. "  
>Luna nodded and traded spots with him. Not long after did her phone ring.<br>"Sakura?"  
>"You guys look so cute! How is everything?"<br>Luna leaned back looked up at the ceiling.  
>" It's surprisingly enjoyable. Everything is so beautiful."<br>" How did Sasuke react with the paddle board?"  
>" He was fine. Why?" She asked as she sat up straight.<br>"Weeeell. "  
>"Sakura." She snapped.<br>" We may have asked to get a super cute instructor to get him jealous."  
>Luna got quiet for a second and bite her lip. "Now that you mentioned it he was kind of quiet for a little. "<br>" Oh my gosh I can't believe it worked! " Sakura gasped. "Naruto you were right. It worked!"  
>"I told you. Sasuke doesn't look like it but he gets jealous very easily." He spoke from the background.<br>" Oh he is coming out of the shower. I'll call you later. "  
>With that Luna hung up, not sure what to think.<p>

"Sasuke you want to go down to the beach?" Luna asked as she finished brushing her hair.  
>"Now? But it's dark out. "<br>" And your point is?" She continued as she grabbed a flashlight. " We are in Hawaii. Lets enjoy it while we can."  
>"Says the girl who didn't want to come here in the first place." He aimed back as he put his sandals on.<br>" Don't make me use this." Luna threatened as she held the flashlight up to him. He just rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

Luckily the resort they were staying at had a pier that lead to the beach. Taking her shoes off, Luna felt the cold sand in between her toes as she gently stepped down. With a click she turned on the light and shone it on the sand. The more closely she looked the more she realized tiny sand crabs laid up on the shore.  
>" Sasuke hold this." She spoke as she gave him the flashlight to him and took off. Hovering over on the crabs she slowly moved her hands and scooped it up.<br>"Look I got one. " she smiled as she held it out to him. Sasuke looked down at her hands at the crab, surprised that she even tried to pick it up.  
>" Do you want to hold it?"<br>" No I'm alright. "  
>She simply shrugged and placed the crab next to his hole he had made in the sand. Dusting off her hands, Luna began to walk down the shore with Sasuke next to her.<br>" You know what I thought about?" She started." Why did we even start fighting to begin with? We use to be best friends. "  
>" I'm not so sure myself." He answered as he bit his lip. In reality he did know but he just never wanted to admit it to himself.<br>" I guess coming here wasn't so bad after all. But what are we going to do once we get back?"  
>" I'm not sure myself. It's not like you could win me over anyways."<br>"Is that a challenge I hear?" Luna smirked as she stopped and looked at him.  
>" If you think you could make me love you. Then do it." Sasuke followed as he faced her.<br>" Fine, I'll have you wrapped around my finger by the end of this week. Just be prepared." She teased as she turned and began to walk back to the resort. Sasuke paused to watch her.  
>" You already have me half way there. " He whispered.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"So today is a free day?" Luna asked as they walked down the street.  
>"Yea. I guess for shopping for suvioners. "<br>" That would be nice. I've been saving up my money. Let's go in here. "  
>She spoke as she pulled Sasuke into a store. Sakura had mentioned about getting an outfit for a luau, so look she shall. She looked through the surongs in search for the perfect one. Getting Sasuke's opinion on her group she had chosen she finally settled on a black based with white and gold flowers. It just suited her all too well. Continuing around the store the two picked up a bag of Kona coffee, which was said to be the best coffee in the world, and headed onto the next store. They each bought random suvioners like kukuoi nut necklaces and bracelets and other items that crossed their eyes.<br>"Come pick your own pearl! That's right your own pearl straight from an oyster. "  
>The man's voice rung in Sasuke's ears. Looking over at Luna entranced in choosing a bracelet, he slipped over to the stand.<br>"Aloha. How are you today?" The dark-skinned man smiled.  
>"Good. You said something about picking your own pearl?"<br>" Of course. Pick which oyster you want and then your choose which setting for it. "  
>He looked down at the oysters and picked up the tongs nearby. He looked closely and picked the biggest one he could find. The man took out a knife and began to cut it open, pushing around until two beautiful deep blue pearls showed.<br>"Oh wow, what luck. It's very rare to get two in one. And on top if that the size. " the man continued as he cleaned the pearl. "We have some earring settings here, here are some necklace settings with two. Sasuke looked over the different designs, trying to find the one that suited her the most.  
>" Is it for a special lady?"<br>Sasuke blushed furiously and hid his face.  
>" She isn't really a special lady. Just an annoying team mate. "<br>The man said nothing as a smirk crawled onto his face. He decided to say nothing and changed the subject  
>" So have you decided what you would like?"<br>" To be honest I'm not really sure what she would like. "  
>" I can help you with that!" A girl smiled as she stepped up to the two.<br>" Describe her to me. "  
>" Well she is really independent, very stubborn and annoying. " He started. But then he began to think of how their trip. " But at the same she is really beautiful, adventurous and hypnotizing with a shy side. "<br>When he looked up he saw her giving him a hopeful look. He felt his heart race as he realized what just came out of his mouth. Was that really what he thought of her? How embarrassing. This wasn't the Sasuke Uchiha he knew back in Konoha.  
>" How about the plumerias? They are a native flower, you've probably seen them around here. " she spoke as she pointed to a white gold set. They were simple, something that she could wear with anything. So he agreed and watched them take the pearls away.<br>" You know, I haven't seen anyone speak so passionately. It gives me hope that there still are people who truly love each other. Please take this. " the man spoke as he place a necklace inside a box with the earrings. Sasuke thanked him and quickly hid the gift as Luna walked up.  
>" I just finished paying. You ready?"<br>He nodded and followed her out the door, getting a wink and a silent good luck as they left.

"I don't think I want to go back." Luna sighed as she sat back in her chair and took in the sun. "It's so stress free over here."  
>" I guess it is nice."<br>" Hey Sasuke. Lets run away together. " she spoke. Her tone was soft, he could barely hear it over the rest of the restaurant.  
>"W-what?" He stuttered. Why was he acting like this?<br>" Come on Sasuke, get ahold of yourself!" He snapped in his mind. Luna smirked with a devilish smile and leaned forward.  
>" You heard me. Lets run away together."<br>" I know your just trying to pull my strings."  
>"Aw was it that obvious?" She teased as she stirred her water. "Damn I thought it would work."<br>Sasuke cringed at her teasing. She knew that he would know she was just joking. She was playing with him.  
>"If you think that's how your going to get me to love you it won't work."<br>" I wasn't trying to." She stated simply, "I just wanted to joke with you. "  
>The waiter came up and placed their food down in front of them before excusing himself.<br>"What are we going to do Lilly?"  
>" I don't know we are going to have to find a replacement."<br>Two young girls came in and sat down at the table next to them. Sasuke's ears perched at their conversation. Replacement?  
>" I don't know anyone who can take her place. None of us can just switch positions, it'll ruin the whole dance."<br>Sasuke turned and faced them.  
>" I'm sorry, I over heard your conversation. Is something wrong?"<br>The girls looked at one another then back at him  
>"We'll our lead dancer is sick and she can't perform tomorrow night at the luau."<br>Luna froze.  
>"Sasuke don't you dare." She growled under her breath. He just smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.<br>" Well how about giving Luna a shot?"  
>" Does she Hula dance?"<br>" No. But she is a ninja."  
>" You have to fast learner to be one of those!"<br>"Sasuke I suggest you stop." She warned again.  
>" I'm sure if you give her the night she could pick up the dance in no time. "<br>The girls smiled with hope. "Would you really be able to do that! Please you're our last hope."  
>" Sure. Why not?" Luna smiled kindly. She quietly raise her foot and kicked Sasuke harshly under the table. He felt the wind knock out of him as he doubled over in pain. " When and where do I meet you?"<p>

"I can't believe you did that." Luna growled as they waited that night outside the dance studio.  
>" That's what you get for pulling my strings."<br>Before she could say anything the two girls showed up.  
>" Oh my gosh you did come! We were worried you wouldn't show."<br>"Luna isn't one to do that." Sasuke smirked. Before his hand could even reach for her shoulder , Luna shot him a glare that made his stomach tangle in knots. He went to turn to leave but she snatched his collar and drug him inside the studio.  
>"If I have to stay then so do you." She whispered harshly. He only rolled his eyes and followed her inside. While the girls taught Luna the dance he sat quietly in the corner. Once in a while he would watch her. Her cheeks were red and her movements were shy. He couldn't help but smile. Perhaps this would be good for her.<br>He turned his head and saw it raining outside, Hawaiian showers as they would call it. Quietly stood up and snuck outside without disturbing their lesson. He shivered at the blast of coldness in his face.  
>" She's gonna freeze her ass off on the walk back." He mumbled to himself. He glanced around until he spotted a coffee shop just down the road. Quickly, he ran down to it and hoped he would get back in time.<p>

Sasuke made his way back to the studio, soaked from head to toe. As he ran up he spotted Luna leaning against the wall under an umbrella, looking at the stars. He felt a little sadness over come him, hopefully she hasn't been waiting long.  
>Luna turned her head at the sound of his foot steps. At first her eyes were filled with sadness but it quickly changed as she spotted the cups in his hands.<br>" What's this?" She asked.  
>" I knew you would get cold on the way home. I went to get you coffee."<br>She stayed quiet as she took the cup. But then she smiled.  
>" Thanks. You're soaked."<br>Sasuke looked down at himself and shrugged. "It's just water."  
>" What an idiot." She smirked as she began to walk. " Are you going to stay out there or are you getting under the umbrella?"<br>Sasuke groaned and joined her.  
>" How did you-"<br>" The girls had an extra one."  
>" Oh. How was practice anyways?"<br>Luna took a drink from her coffee.  
>" I learnt it all. They said we can both get in tomorrow for free. "<br>" Nice." He paused as he looked at her. Her cheeks and nose were beat red from the cold. He frowned. Luna heard him messing around with something and felt warmth being wrapped around her shoulders. She blushed and looked up at him.  
>" It might be wet on the outside. But the rain slides off and keeps the inside dry."<br>Luna looked down at her feet.  
>" You'll get cold."<br>" It's fine. As long as you're warm then that's all that matters. "  
>Her heart pounded at his words. She silently slipped her arms through the sleeves and was swallowed whole.<br>" you look like you're drowning in it." He laughed.  
>" Oh shut up. " she smiled as she punched him playfully in the arm. She stopped at the soft sound of something falling from the pockets. She looked down and spotted a velvet box on the ground.<br>"Don't touch that!" Sasuke spoke as he reached for it and held it above his head.  
>" Lemme see!" She cried as put her coffee down desperately reached for it.<br>"I Said no. "  
>"I said yes. " she snipped back. They held even gazes. Neither one was going to budge.<br>" just how are you going to get it?" He teased. Luna took a deep breath and crashed their lips together. It was short, but just enough to distract him. While she could she grabbed the box and pulled away. She turned and went to open it but his hands clasped around it before she could.  
>" I thought I said no." He teased with a devilish smirk.<br>" What's in here that you have to hide?"  
>"That doesn't matter."<br>" It does to me."  
>Sasuke sighed. "How about I'll show you before you perform tomorrow?"<br>Luna thought for a second. Slowly she agreed and let go.  
>" Fine. "<br>Sasuke felt relief and let go of his breath. He slipped the box from her hands and put it in his pants pocket. That was close. Too close for his liking.  
>They both continued with drinks in hand to the hotel. Neither one said a thing as they rode the elevator up to their floor and walked down to their room. Luna went out to the porch and shook the water from the umbrella. When she came back in Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed with a towel over his head. The touch of her kiss still lingered on his lips. He couldn't believe it but. . . He wanted more.<br>"Geez just sitting there won't dry your hair. You'll get sick." Luna said as she put the umbrella down and began to dry his hair. She was so close to him, it made his heart pound.  
>" You better come and watch me tomorrow. It's your fault I got into all this." She spoke.<br>"I don't have a choice huh?"  
>" No, you don't." She joked lightly. Her voice was soft and gentle, he could barely hear over the thumping of his heart. He couldn't find any find any words to say, he remained quiet.<br>"So what's on the Uchiha's mind?" She continued as she stopped drying his hair and forced him to look up at her. His gaze averted to anywhere but her face.  
>"Nothing."<br>" Oh you are so full of shit. What's wrong?"  
>Her smooth fingers brushed his bangs out of his face. It was addictive, her touch, and that's what he was scarred of.<br>"Are you upset I kissed you?" She mumbled,trying to hide the hurt in her tone.  
>"No it's not that. " he rushed. Sasuke froze as their gazes locked. Suddenly Luna smirked. He had said it way too fast and they both knew it.<br>" I get it," she teased,"you want more don't you?"  
>Sasuke scoffed with a blush. "You wish. "<br>She could see right through his lies.  
>"I tell you what. You what more?" She brought her lips next to his ear. "Convince me."<br>Her whisper was soft but oh so daring. Sasuke felt his breath be taken way as she pulled back and walked away. He found himself frozen. Fine she wanted him to convince her, then convince he would.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke sat and enjoyed the Luau, enjoying the drinks and his hilarious server. But the seat next to him was empty. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he kinda wanted to watch the show with Luna but she had been so busy getting ready to perform that he hadn't really seen her. Luckily her performance was in the middle of the Luau so she would be able to enjoy the rest of it and relax.

Sasuke turned his gaze from the stage and saw Luna standing with the rest of the girls behind a bamboo fence as they waited to go onstage to perform. Quietly, he snuck his was past the tables and up to her.  
>" Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She asked in whisper. She was so nervous, he could hear it in her voice. He had to do something to keep her mind busy.<p>

" I was suppose to show you what was in the box remember?"

Luna's ears twitched at the sound of his words. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it up. Luna covered her mouth in shock, her body frozen. The girls behind her awed at his gift.

" This is for me?" She asked. Sasuke gave her a small smile and nodded.

" I figured now would be the best time to give them to you." He explained as he pulled out the necklace. Luna turned and watched him lay the pearl around her neck, the charm heavy and cold on her chest. With her hands shakey, she carefully removed the earrings and placed them in her ears. It was the final touch her costume needed.  
>" Sasuke I-"<br>" Oh, we're on!"

Luna didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before she was ushered out onto stage. Sasuke kept on his smile and returned his seat, his camera sitting at the edge of the table to record her. Lights turned on and Luna stood in the front with the sunset behind her. Sasuke didn't realize why he didn't notice how beautiful she looked before. Her top was a white tube top that showed her stomach, her grass skirt was thick and came just above her knees. On her wrists laid grass bracelets and around her neck a thick grass lie to match. Her dark hair was long and straight, laying softly against the curves of her back with a headpiece that consisted of grass and white flowers to match her top as well as match anklets. While the other girls tops and flowers consisted of red, it only made her stand out even more. She looked like she belonged her, like this was her home and she was a native.

Sasuke paid no attention to the other girls as they danced, his eyes were glued to her and her only. The way she moved, the way her hips swayed and the gracefulness of her arms looked utterly amazing. A smile laid naturally on her lips from pride and made everyone else smile along with her. It was hard to believe that she had pulled it off in such a short time. It was as if he were hypnotized and he just couldn't believe the feeling. It was only when the dance was over he felt a little bit of sadness and disappointment. The lights dimmed and Sasuke clicked the button to stop recording as the crowd cheered. He felt like standing up and telling everyone that was his teammate . . . that she was his love.

* * *

><p>" So they let you keep the costume?" Sasuke asked as they met up after her dance. They sat on the tiny wall that separated the luau from the beach. Right now everyone had take a break to get their food, so they figured it would be the best time to talk.<p>

" Yea." She nodded. " I don't think I mind though. I could get use to wearing this. I just hope I did good."  
>" Well considering you have little girls trying to dance like you I would say you did."<br>Luna turned her head and saw a group of young girls standing in a circle, trying to copy what she had done. She couldn't help but puff out her chest with happiness.

" Oh, what I was saying before I had to leave was that I don't know what to say about your gift, it truly is amazing."

" You don't have to say anything."

" I just wish I could show you how much it means to me." She sighed as her head fell. Sasuke's finger snuck under her chin and tilted her head up, making their eyes lock. His voice was soft, passionate, full of lust.  
>" Then kiss me."<p>

Luna almost found her heart breaking out of her chest at his words. Her cheeks reddened and her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned in. Sasuke felt her lips press into his. They were soft and warm, just as he imagined they would be. The two pulled back and looked at each other. He wanted more, he craved to kiss her more. It was so addicting that he couldn't stand it.

" Luna I love you, to the point I can't stand it."

Her lips curled into a smile. " I love you too Sasuke."


End file.
